


An hour isn't very long at all

by Of_Heaven_And_Hell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Really vague sexual references, not really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Heaven_And_Hell/pseuds/Of_Heaven_And_Hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Murphy and Bellamy get distracted while hunting, Clarke sends a search party to look for them and Murphy is really going to kill them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An hour isn't very long at all

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I've been writing lately is so sad, I figured I'd try to write something at least semi-happy. As always leaving kudos and commenting is appreciated if you like it.

"Is that my shirt?" Murphy asked, both proud and disgusted by the fact that it looked better on Bellamy than it ever had on him. 

Bellamy looked down at the tight clothing, "Apparently it is." 

"Whatever, just hurry up Bell." The moonlight made it hard to see exactly what one was doing, but Murphy knew that they needed to haul ass in order to catch that deer and be back at camp before Clarke sent out a search party for them. The others didn't even know about them yet and if they found out like this Murphy was going to murder Bellamy. He had no idea why Clarke kept putting them on the rotation together- not that Murphy was complaining- considering they never brought back anything actually worth its weight. It wasn't that they were awful at hunting, Bellamy was quite good actually, but they always got distracted. Said distractions always lead to predicaments like this.

"I-I-It'll be fine, babe." Bellamy's voice sounded hoarse, even to his own ears. He had almost tripped on his own shoelaces when he looked up to see Murphy standing there in the older boy's sweater, the clothing brushing the tops of his knees. He'd never tell Murphy how much he loved the height difference between them, knowing the spitfire he'd stuff rags or some shit in his shoes till he was as tall as Bellamy anyway. The slight loss of composure in the usually suave elder caused Murphy to smirk, sauntering over to the other boy and wrapping his arms around him. Bellamy returned the gesture quickly, his hand spanning the entirety of the left half of Murphy's rib cage. 

"Technically," Bellamy began quietly, "the camp has enough meat to last the next few weeks, we don't need to catch anything today. We could just stay here for a bit longer." His hands seemed to travel lower, almost on their own accord.

Murphy knew that there were so many reasons why they shouldn't do this. For starters, they already had sex like five minutes ago. Then, the thought of the search party kinda put a damper on the mood and Murphy had really been looking forward to having extra deer. But with Bellamy's hands roaming his body and the thought of having an extra hour with him floating around his head, he couldn't find it in him to say no. 

Soon enough, they were sweating more than they ever had before and Murphy was so close his whole body was aching. All of his thoughts were focused on Bellamy, which caused him to miss the warning signs. Had either of the teens been paying attention they would have noticed the faint crinkle of leaves and the lights in the distance. But they weren't and so they didn't. Not until the gaggle of delinquents were directly upon them.

"OH MY GOD." Jasper screamed, Monty looking unnaturally pale beside him. 

Harper had dropped her flashlight and was now frantically searching for it in the debris, mumbling a string of virtually incoherent 'sorry's. "We j-just came to see if you guys were okay."

"Well we are, so I'd appreciate it if you left NOW," Murphy was scrambling to find Bellamy's sweater but it was dark and Bellamy was still on the ground, cackling like the asshole he is. The damn thing was probably under Bellamy's ass for fucks sake. "And if any of you say anything, I'll personally deliver you to the gates of hell."

By the time Murphy got the sweater over his head, the trio had left. Jasper speaking to Monty with low, comforting words as one might to a person with PTSD. Harper had left crying, because embarrassment brought out the worst in Murphy and he really hadn't liked the way her eyes lingered on Bellamy's unmentionables. 

Zipping up his pants, Bellamy shook his head. His laughter had died down a bit since the others had left but chuckles kept bubbling up at the memories. "Calm down Mur," he managed to say, "it's not the worst thing that ever happened to us."

"This isn't funny Bellamy, I'm really going to kill you if I hear one more laug-"

Bellamy hadn't meant to laugh. He really hadn't. But Murphy- who was looking unbelievably adorable in Bellamy's sweater- was throwing his hands, hidden under the sleeves, around while trying to look serious and suddenly Bellamy's composure cracked. Murphy gave him a look that actually made Bellamy's heart drop like it did when he first saw war and that was all he needed to keep quiet after that. Murphy was small, standing at only 5'3 but his anger caused better men than Bellamy to walk away with their tail between their legs.

"You don't think they said anything, right?" Murphy whispered as the camp gates came into view.

"Of course they didn't," It was in quiet moments like these that Murphy actually seemed small, seemed like someone that Bellamy needed to protect from people rather than the other way around. "They aren't stu-"

 

As soon as the words came out of Bellamy's mouth, the two had stepped into camp and noticed the lack of conversation, along with the abundance of faces with eyes locked onto the duo and knowing smirks seemingly growing wider by the second.

Clarke and Finn had walked over to them, in an attempt to warn them but before the words came out Raven had swung herself out of the drop ship, shouting "Have fun?"

"Shut the fuck up, Reyes" Murphy's voice rose to meet Raven's.

"What bug crawled up your asshole?" This time her yell was accompanied by most of the teenager's giggles. 

Murphy growled and went to run off after her, Bellamy grabbing the sleeve of his- well,Bellamy's- sweater before he could.

"Take it easy on her, okay?" Bellamy pleaded before smashing his mouth to the other boy's. The kiss was full of passion, all teeth and hair tugging and tounges fighting for dominance. Murphy most definitely did not lose. He most definitely didn't let out a whimper either. Nope.

When they finally pulled apart, Murphy didn't really have any more motivation to permanently disfigure Raven (again). This first act of PDA had filled Murphy with an entirely new emotion. But he couldn't have people thinking Bellamy was making him soft, so for appearance sakes he ran after her, parting from his boyfriend with a chaste kiss and an "I'll see you later" thrown over his shoulder.

"Should I get a few bandages ready?"

Bellamy looked at Clarke and then at Murphy, hunting down anyone who he deemed had a part in the recent event, before responding "Get all the bandages that you have."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send any prompts to my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/devotedlydecaffeinatedtyrant


End file.
